A Designer's Dream
by AwesomeEevee
Summary: One day, a young designer finds a flyer for an intro contest. But this isn't any ordinary intro contest... This one is for 5pb.
1. Discovery

**Hey! So, uh, I decided to try my hand at another story involving me! Except, this time it's not with Nepgear. I'll work on that one later. But! Before you leave, this story's all about 5pb! Yes, the aquette idol is getting a turn in the spotlight! So, please enjoy my latest!**

* * *

A Designer's Dream  
by AwesomeEevee

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

As I was coming home one day to work on intros, a flyer caught my eye. I stopped, turned, and looked at the piece of paper stuck to the pole. It said:

Want to get a chance to meet 5pb in person?  
Enter her annual intro contest!  
July 2nd-July 3rd

I was shocked. Who could say no to a chance to meet the best idol in Gamindustri?

I ran home to start working on my qualification entry. This was the biggest moment of my life. If I was able to get in, I'd be able to at least have a quick chat with the real 5pb! I couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean, who wouldn't? As I put the finishing touches on the intro, I began to think. "What if I don't qualify? What will I do then…?" I shook my head and hit the Render button. "There's no way I can qualify, let alone win, but I can sure try."

* * *

What a cliffhanger! I threw this one together in a day, so don't expect it to be good. And yes, I'm still thinking of a way to continue AoaL. If you want to see more, I may post a 2nd chapter later today! See ya later!


	2. Epiphany

**Hey there! So I got a review with some compliments and a suggestion. No OCs showed up in it. I used the suggestion, which was making a longer chapter. So, here you are! Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Epiphany

After about a day, my entry rendered and was ready for submission. I previewed it to make sure the render worked right, and thankfully it did. Every sign was pointing in the right direction, and everything was looking alright for me to qualify.

But upon watching it over and over, I saw I had made many mistakes I didn't usually make. (I don't think you'd understand it, so I'm not gonna explain them… yet.) "Yeah, there's no way I'm gonna qualify," I said after my 20th time looking at it. But I had a reputation to protect, and I looked at all the good things I did do.

I was able to successfully use new effects I'd never used before, and I made my own smoke! But would it make it, was the question at hand. I decided to wait it out, and probably humiliate myself. But whatever, I was so low in the ranks, it wouldn't even matter anymore.

{TIMESKIP: 2 DAYS LATER}

As I was doing my normal routine, I decided to check my email. I didn't do this often, and maybe I had a response from a possible client I was chatting with. So I logged in, and then I saw something. It was a response from the email I sent my entry to. The subject was, "Click to see your results!" It seemed a bit spammy, but it was from the email I sent the entry to. So I opened it, and the results… were SHOCKING.

"Congratulations! You qualified for 5pb's Intro Contest!  
Make sure to verify at www. /introcontest16/qualify to let us know that you're in!  
Once again, congratulations!"

I screamed. No, seriously. I literally screamed in shock before clicking on the link and verifying my email. I was SO hyped! This had NEVER happened before! Calming down, I decided to make a "see ya" intro telling people I was gonna be out for a while. Everyone understood, some people even saying "good luck" and things like that. I teared up from the loving support of my fans. They really did care, huh? I don't really know…

I do know one thing, though. 5pb actually saw the intro herself, because she commented on her PERSONAL account. Here's what it said:

"Hey! This intro is definitely the best one I've seen so far! I do have a few suggestions, though. First, try switching up your songs. Using trap all the time isn't the way to go. I've seen it happen before, and I don't want it to happen to you! Second, I saw a glitch in the text. Have you tried parenting the empty to the text or did the text glitch when you tried? Lastly, I kinda don't like the compression. Try changing up your render settings on your next intro. I hope you have fun in my contest! -5pb"

I smiled at the comment, and then copy/pasted the comment to my flash drive. (I actually had permission to bring a drive for reference/archive purposes.) And with that, I set off for Leanbox , where the competition was located.

* * *

 **Is this better? I made it a bit longer, so now I think it should be alright. And by the way, the link doesn't work. It's fake. If I messed up on anything, please tell me! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Meet 5pb!

**Hey! Just to let you know, I need to know something. Do you want me to break up the contest part of the story into multiple, 500-750 word chapters, or keep it all in one, 2K-3K chapter? I'll let you decide. Anyways, please enjoy the next entry in A Designer's Dream!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet 5pb!

When I arrived at Leanbox, I checked into my hotel and began to unpack. I was gonna be here for a while, after all. While I was unpacking, I heard a soft knock on the door, and a voice directly followed it: "U-um, is this I-IngressFX?" "Yes?" I asked before opening the door to see a girl, holding something. "Excuse me, but, uh, you left this downstairs… Heh heh…" She extends her hand and I see her holding a flash drive. _MY_ flash drive. (It has my name on it.) I smile and take it. "Thanks. I kind of needed that," I tell her.

She smiled before saying, "Good luck at 5pb's intro competition! I-I've always wanted to compete, but she never lets me… I have a feeling you'll do great, though!" She then gives me a good-luck hug. I return it saying, "Hey, maybe next time. What's your name?" "M-y name is… M-Matsui Rika...:" "Well, Matsui, always remember to follow your dreams, okay? You can't do anything if you don't think you can." "O-okay, Mr. IngressFX! I'll remember that!" I reply, "You can just call me Ingress." "Okay, Ingress!"

Then she suddenly takes my hands and looks me directly in the eyes. Her expression had warmed up, and she seemed a little calmer. She then said, "Th-thanks for being my friend…" before walking to the door. Turning around, she ran back to give me one more hug. I smiled and asked, "Are we gonna meet again? Cause you give really good hugs and I want a lot…" She replied in a soft, sweet tone, "Yeah… We'll see each other again…"

She let go of me, bowed, and exited. "So Japanese," I said softly before I got another knock on the door. I opened it and received a shock. Not like a taser, but an emotional shock. This girl was none other than 5pb!

"O-oh! H-hey 5pb! Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I breathed the last part REALLY exaggerated. She caught on and giggled. "There's no way little old me could've scared you that bad. So this is where you're staying, huh?" She started exploring, muttering to herself. She then came back and said, "It's really… quaint. Whatever that word means." "It means attractively unusual or old-fashioned." "Thanks! Oh, before I forget, I'm honestly glad you entered my intro competition! It means a lot to have someone like you joining in!" I extended my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, 5pb." She shook my hand and turned to walk out.

Before she left though, she added, "By the way, did a girl come in here beforehand?" "Yes, why?" "Well, she's my sister. Plot twist! She told me all about you and your love for hugs. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but…" 5pb then came back and hugged me. "You honestly deserve it." She let up after I had a chance to return it and said, "Welp, gotta go. See ya later, Ingress!" "You too!" I say as the door closes. "She's the best," I think as I get back to unpacking. Tomorrow's the first day and I need to get ready to do my best.

* * *

Well, it's gonna be a while until Chapter 4 comes out, so I'll be setting up a poll for you. /forms/gBVqLMii2HbSAqO53 So, until next time, this is AwesomeEevee, signing off!


	4. UPDATE!

Yo!

So, at the moment, I'm waiting for responses for the poll I made asking if you wanted a longer competition chapter for A Designer's Dream, or a few shorter chapters. If you wanna vote, click here: /forms/MSIg5EYdj6qiibQ12

Thanks a billion!

-AwesomeEevee


End file.
